


Wedding Portrait

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Humor, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I know is that he'll be a powerful bender, tall, handsome, and he won't have puffy cheeks or a bad haircut. Katara x Whoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Portrait

"Sokka, what is that?"

"Can't you tell? It's your wedding portrait! I made it just for you."

"Why is the unagi trying to swallow my head?"

"That's your veil, Katara. And your hair loopies."

"More importantly, who am I marrying? I can't tell who, or even WHAT that's supposed to be."

"It's whoever you want it to be."

"What?"

"It's Aang with a funny hat, or Haru with a bad haircut, or Jet-"

"NO!"

"OK, not Jet. Maybe Zuko with a seaweed eye wrap?"

"Zuko has a girl friend."

"Like that's ever stopped you before."

"What?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't get it! I'm telling you, this is anyone you want! Anyone at all."

"It looks like Admiral Zhao with cheeks stuffed with stewed sea prunes."

"So you're marrying Admiral Zhao?"

"NO!"

"Then who?"

"No clue. All I know is that he'll be a powerful bender, tall, handsome, and he won't have puffy cheeks or a bad haircut."

"That just leaves me then."

"... "

"Kidding! Yeesh, don't give me that look. I'm not even a bender! Hey, where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Can't you take a joke?

"Guess not. Come to think of it, this does look a lot like Admiral Zhao. Uuuugly!"

END


End file.
